The present invention relates to devices used for displaying reading materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for the presentation of a variety of lengthly printed reading materials which may be conveniently used by handicapped persons.
There exists in the prior art a variety of reading and teaching devices, such as those of the microfilm or television variety. Microfilm readers, television systems and related projected light or Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) scanning type devices have been found to be inadequate for the presentation of reading material because they are very tiring to the eyes. This is particularly true if such devices are used to present lengthy reading materials such as books, magazines, newspapers and the like.
Some teachings machines have been known which present reading material of limited length under ordinary lighting conditions. However, such devices are large, cumbersome machines which are not amenable to use by handicapped persons and are not known to have been used for presenting ordinary reading materials of any length such as books, newspapers, magazines and the like.
Yet another teaching device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,620, entitled, Apparatus and Method for Presentation of Reading Materials which is incorporated herein by reference. This apparatus comprises a feed spool and a take-up spool in a housing which includes an aperture. A sheet wound on both spools and containing the desired reading material is displayed through the aperture as it passes from the feed spool to the take-up spool. The spools are driven by a motor which is controlled by index marks on the sheet. Thus, during operation, successive sheets are displayed through the aperture in the console, allowing the pages to be read by ambient light. Although this machine solves many of the problems of earlier reading devices, it lacks a measure of convenience in use, especially in the selection of various items of reading material. The device of the present invention is a rugged, compact apparatus which is adaptable for use by even the most severly handicapped and which may be most conveniently provided with diverse items of reading material. The present invention may even be used by a person who is incapable of any movement of his extremities. Heretofore, persons born with such severe handicaps were not even taught how to read because of the extreme frustration such a disability causes in the absence of reading material which they can use with relative independence. The device of the present invention will make available to such persons a wide variety of reading materials which they can read without the constant help of another person, and which may be varied by another person with relative ease.